The present invention concerns a polygonal connector, in particular a rectangular connector incorporating a box in which a central insulator comprising electrical contact elements is positioned.
An electric polygonal connector, e.g., a rectangular connector adhering to standard SCSI-2, normally comprises a rigid case, in particular a metal body, which provides the stiffness of the connector and in which are housed both the central insulator comprising several rows of parallel contact elements and, in connectors incorporating female contacts, metal sheathing which surrounds the portion of this insulator in which the matching male contact connector is fitted.
The central insulator can be attached to the metal body forming the case using wings which extend beyond the insulator on the rear of the connector and fasten onto the metal body. This attachment system has the disadvantage of not being usable for connectors comprising miniature straight contacts, since too much space is required. Moreover, this extension system belonging to the connector is vulnerable to the handling operations necessary, in particular, during the steps in the manufacturing process.
Conventional practice also provides for fastening, especially during the manufacturing process, the metal body onto the central insulator solely by spot crimping, once the contact-carrier insulator has been inserted in the metal body. This technique entails the disadvantage of requiring two distinct operations, i.e., the insertion of the insulator, then the crimping of the metal body in order to fasten it to the insulator. Furthermore, it proves especially well-suited for straight contact connectors.
The present invention concerns a fastening system which, on the one hand, can be used equally well for connectors incorporating male or female contacts, whether these contacts are straight or bent, and, on the other hand, have substantially-reduced dimensions while providing for precise mechanical positioning of the contact-carrier insulator in relation to the connector case.
The invention thus concerns a polygonal connector incorporating a case in which a central insulator comprising electric contact elements is positioned, this positioning being produced by the joint functioning of at least one bar and at least one lug, the central insulator reaching a stopped position in relation to the case, the connector being characterized by the fact that the principal axis of this bar extends alongside a portion of a polygonal outline shared by the case and the central insulator.
This fastening system makes possible, moreover, the manufacture of an identical insulator for both straight and bent contact connectors.
The bar element is advantageously positioned at one longitudinal end of the central insulator, and the lug is advantageously placed on an interior transverse face of the case.
To ensure precise positioning and optimal stiffness of the assembly, the connector according to the invention comprises two bar elements, each of which is positioned at one longitudinal end of the insulator, and each of two lugs is placed on one interior transverse face of the case.
According to a preferred embodiment, the lug is adjacent a median part of the corresponding bar element. This arrangement allows optimal use of the elasticity of the bar when it passes onto the lug.
The bar element may slope in relation to the direction of insertion of the central insulator, so as to facilitate the sliding motion of the bar along the corresponding lug.
The median part of the bar is advantageously located outside of an area in which the central insulator is stopped within the casing, the lug being extended rearward by a groove.
According to a preferred embodiment, the bar element comprises a central part, each of whose ends is extended by an elastic arm substantially perpendicular to the central part. In this way, a higher degree of elasticity is obtained during insertion of the central insulator, while maintaining its precise position within the case.
The bar element advantageously forms an integral part of the central insulator.
A sheathing cover may be housed between the central insulator and the casing. This sheathing cover can be attached to the central insulator because of the joint functioning of two longitudinal edges, one upper and one lower, and of lugs positioned on two longitudinal shoulders, one upper and one lower, belonging to the central insulator. These lugs make it possible to preliminarily position the sheathing cover on the central insulator, this sheathing cover then being locked in position between the central insulator and the casing.
Finally, the casing may comprise notches designed to work in conjunction with locking arms belonging to a connection element which functions electrically in cooperation with this connector.
Other features and advantages of the invention will emerge from a reading of the following description provided as a non-limiting example and with respect to the drawings, in which: